Son of the Shadows
by Draconus-Mortose-Vorago
Summary: This is a story about Voldemort's son.... (I don't know yet if he will be evil or good... depends on my mood) **ROWLING OWNS ALL**
1. The Infant

Chapter #1-- The Infant  
  
The house-light flickered for a moment, than, with a great lurch two gigantic bronze doors opened to reveal a rather spindly robed figure. Bending down, its hood obstructing its face; the creature reached out one of its spider-like hands and pulled the unconscious form inside. Once inside, the tall figure was greeted by an also hooded, slightly smaller one. The smaller figure gazed around until its eyes fell curiously upon the tiny bundle the other was carrying.   
  
"Is this the child?" The smaller, older figure prompted. His hooded face now locked in the other's emerald gaze.  
  
"Yes." Replied the younger man, his fingers moving snake-like over the bundle still safely tucked in his arms. The older man gave a satisfied grin, his amber eyes glinting with something not unlike pride.  
  
"And he is the twelfth?" the elder man continued.  
  
"Yes... and the last." The taller man replied solemnly, unwrapping the bundle from his arms.   
  
"And... w-what if..." The older man stuttered, trying to force out the words. "W-what if h-he..." Still he could not say it. He could not mention the possibility that his master's plan could fail.   
  
"Oh do get over yourself Malfoy!" The younger man hissed, his eyes burning like green coals in their sockets.   
  
"W-what I m-mean is t-that he..." Malfoy tried to speak, but found himself powerless against his master's gaze.   
  
"Get on with it!" The younger man fumed, his wand emitting vibrant red sparks. Concentrating as hard as he could, Malfoy tried to clear his mind and continue.  
  
"W-what if young m-master f... f-fails." Malfoy collapsed.   
  
"Well, let's just hope he doesn't... for his sake." The taller man threatened, the tip of his wand resting gently on the infant's forehead.  
  
Eying his master, dread and fear rose in the older man's chest. Seeing this, the younger man sparked a wide and evil grin.   
  
"You should be worried; after all... it is you who I will hold accountable if he does fail."  
  
Noticing the malice in the face of his master and deciding not to test the younger man further, Malfoy bowed nervously.  
  
"I understand." He said with a shutter as his master continued to gaze at him.  
  
"Very good... death by the Cruciatus curse is never a pleasant event. I've head it's one of the worst ways to go." The younger man beamed in a twisted smirk, his eyes penetrating every inch of Malfoy's soul.   
  
Shaking off the unpleasantness, Malfoy stared at the young infant now opening its eyes; Topaz blue with flecks of crimson red. He's..." Malfoy stuttered, making a long pause unsure of exactly what he was feeling. To him, it felt like he was gazing into the eyes of something dangerous. Something he was unsure he could handle.  
  
"Beautiful!" The younger man bellowed, finishing Malfoy's thoughts. Malfoy nodded silently, unsure of exactly what to make of the crimson-topaz eyed infant now staring at him.   
  
  
  
"I assume he will be attending Hogwarts than?" Malfoy questioned, a glint of fear still resting in his eyes and making a permanent home there.   
  
The younger man grimaced as though the mention of the name Hogwarts alone was enough to make him want to spit. "Yes." He responded after some difficulty.  
  
"And what are we to do with him until than?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"Protect him." The taller figure responded in a serious tone. "Now be silent, the child cannot yet know of who he is; we must await the signs." The younger man finished, giving his servant a warning glance. Nodding silently, Malfoy slinked away into the shadows. 


	2. Unusual Surprises

Chapter #2-- Unusual Surprises  
  
Gazing out of a rain-laden window, Eric sighed. Tomorrow was his birthday and unlike other children, Eric supposed he wouldn't have one. His caretaker barely recognized his existence. Let alone thought to buy him presents. Watching a bolt of lightning fork across the sky, Eric began to think about his parents. Why was it they never came to visit him; he supposed they were both alive, but still he could not be sure. He thought that maybe he had been a bad son, but why was it that he had no memory of it all. The only thing he could remember was being in a cave lit suddenly by a bizarre flash of vibrant green light, and that, he thought, was plainly absurd. After several more minutes Eric retired to bed, closed his eyes and drifted off into deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Eric appeared to be standing in the center of a large circle. Around him were hundreds of cloaked figures, all of which were dressed in black robes. The figures began to chant, but it was difficult to make out the words exactly. It seemed to be sung in another language; one of which Eric was unfamiliar with. Suddenly, before Eric could observe the scene any further, his environment shifted. He now found himself gazing into the eyes of a rather terrified young man; a raised wand gripped in his left hand. Without warning, Eric brought down the wand harshly and screamed out an invocation at the top of his voice.   
  
"Crucio!" he heard himself bellow, the man standing once in front of him now lay crumpled and bawling on the floor. Eric shuttered as the man raised himself slowly to his feet, than kneeled again in submission and apology. Than just as suddenly as the scene appeared, it vanished into darkness.   
  
Screaming, Eric woke; his face and pillow damp with tears. After dismissing the dream, Eric roused himself, dressed and headed downstairs. The house he lived in was rather large with dull wooden floors and thin areas of silver embroidered green carpet.   
  
"You missed breakfast." A tall, brown haired man stated; his voice clearly unperturbed. This was his caretaker, Mr. Dolus; A snobbish young man who seemed to enjoy dominating others as well as wearing outlandish outfits, which happened to include long black velvet cloaks.  
  
"I... I'm s... sorry." Eric stammered, his hand fiddling nervously with something in his pocket.   
  
"No need to be sorry boy." Dolus replied with a sharp edge, his thin gloved hands adjusting a particularly shiny silver fastening on his robes. Eric nodded, his left hand still fidgeting with the object. Dolus gave an uninterested look, than proceeded to pull out a small yellow letter from his pocket. "Here." He said with a lazy expression, than shoved the letter into Eric's shaking hands. "Oh, and happy birthday" Dolus added grimly.   
  
Eric was shocked, never before in his eleven years of life had he received so much as a forward glance from his caretaker; he was positively stunned. "I-is this some type of j-joke?" Eric questioned, his eyes absorbing the envelope. There was a strange purplish crest on it; one which depicted four different animals inside what looked like a large 'H'.   
  
"Well... boy, aren't you going to open it." Dolus remarked coldly, his gloved hand fiddling once more with the silver fastening.   
  
Eric shivered, than promptly broke the seal of the envelope. Two sheets of parchment fell into his lap and he seized them both.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Eric Dolus  
  
It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st, 1982. You will catch the 11:00 Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. A list of school items has been enclosed.  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Head-Master.  
  
Eric winced at his last name; surely there had been some sort of mistake. Eric's real name had been lost along with the memory of his parents, and besides... he looked nothing like Mr. Dolus. Dolus had silky brown hair which cut off at the shoulders; while Eric's hair was more the color of dusty blood and was cropped off at his neck. Deciding to forget about the name, Eric unfolded the supply list.  
  
  
  
  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon's hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (any color acceptable, metal fastenings)  
  
5. One robe sash (any color acceptable)  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
A History of the Dark Arts by Viktor Berger  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass crystal phials  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
1 telescope  
  
2 quills (eagle feather or similar)  
  
10 rolls of parchment (minimum)  
  
Students may also bring an owl, cat, toad, or any other small animal. Students are reminded, however, that bats, tarantulas, and flesh-eating slugs are not allowed.  
  
PARENTS SHOULD REMEMBER THAT FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
  
  
  
"Well..." Dolus prompted brushing back another stray hair. Clearly in shock, Eric gazed at him; his hand which was holding the letter was shaking.  
  
"B-but I'm not a w-witch." Eric explained with a stutter.  
  
"Wizard" Dolus remarked coldly, his face now twisted into an icy smile. "Women are witches, you're a wizard." Dolus finished.   
  
Gazing once more at the two letters, Eric fantasized. If he really were a wizard, it was sure to explain all the weird things that had happened to him. Like the time when he accidentally made a mirror explode; at the time he just thought it was bad luck, but now he wondered. "W-where do I get all of these things?" Eric questioned, finally giving in to the idea.   
  
"Diagon Alley." Dolus replied in an apathetic expression, his hand reaching once more in his pocket. "Oh, you'll need these." Dolus continued, pulling out a small black pouch which he than handed to Eric. "Buy what you need and keep the change." Dolus finished.   
  
"That's a fortune!" Eric gasped while fingering the small pouch.  
  
"I don't want you dressed like some... some...'unmentionable'... Now get ready!" Dolus spat, his expression clearly one of wrathful distaste.   
  
Eric bolted upstairs and began to pack his things. Truly this was his best birthday ever; he was going to be leaving Mr. Dolus for a whole year, and to become a wizard of all things. Eric's heart began to pound as he whipped his things into a suitcase and ran downstairs.  
  
"You won't be needing that" Dolus remarked in slight irritation.  
  
"Oh." Eric sputtered, than dropped the suitcase; he was purely ecstatic. He was finally going to be able to leave, to meet others like him, and of all things; and he liked this best of all. He was going to learn magic. 


	3. Without A Wand

Chapter #3-- Without a Wand  
  
Rushing to keep up, Eric pranced along Mr. Dolus's side; he was absolutely ecstatic.  
  
"Go on boy, I've business to attend to. I'll see you next year if they don't allow you to stay over the holidays." Mr. Dolus remarked apathetically, his narrow eyes fixed on an older gentleman who stood in the corner; a large black hood veiling his narrow face.  
  
"Right, b..." Eric was about to question, but Mr. Dolus had already vanished; presumably conversing with the older man he eyed in the corner. Slightly confused, Eric wandered inside the building his caretaker had pointed to.   
  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!" An older man greeted, his murky gray eyes beaming. Slightly weary, Eric glanced around. There were people everywhere, some wearing a shirt and pants just like him, others in lavishly decorated cloaks and robes of all colors. There was even someone dressed similar to Mr. Dolus. "Would you like a butter-beer young man; you look exhausted." The clerk offered; his gray eyes now focused directly on Eric.  
  
"No... I'm fine, but would you be able to tell me how to get to..." Eric paused and checked his supply list again. "Diagon Alley." He finished. Grinning, the clerk went to fetch something from behind him.   
  
Eric glanced around the room once more and noticed a few people were now staring at him; he quickly turned away as not to bring too much attention to himself.  
  
"Here, a butter-beer on the house." The clerk beamed, than set the large mug on the counter.  
  
"Oh... thanks, but..." Eric stopped, the older man interrupting him.  
  
"Drink, you'll like it." The clerk grinned, his spirit clearly in the mood of giving. Not wanting to offend his new friend, Eric put the mug up to his lips and took a large gulp. It was heaven. Soothing warmth filled his body as all the worries of the past day flittered away in bubbles of froth and sugar. Wishing this sensation would never end, Eric finished; downing the rest in one quick gulp.  
  
"Thank you very much sir." Eric said as he placed a galleon in the clerk's hand for his service.   
  
Gazing at the small gold coin in his hand, the clerk grinned again and gave it back to Eric. "You keep it. You've got a long day ahead of you... well, with school supplies and all." The clerk laughed; his gray eyes wide with joy.  
  
"T-thanks." Eric replied. Apparently quite shocked that someone was actually giving him something without wanting anything in return. After all, the only reason Mr. Dolus gave him money, was to prevent people from thinking he was raised by some 'unmentionable'... as he put it.  
  
"You're most welcome... and now, what was it you wanted to know. Oh yes, Diagon... follow me." The clerk beamed and led Eric to a large wall made of dusty gray stones. Clearly perplexed, Eric gazed at the wall. "You just tap it like this, and... there." The clerk grinned as the stones began to fold in on themselves, than opened to reveal a small street filled with bustling witches and wizards. Eric was astonished, never before had he thought such things could exist; with the exception of fantasy of course. "Well, go on in... you've got a big day ahead of you." The old man smiled, than sealed the wall behind him.  
  
"Alright, first I need to get my school uniform. Now, where can I find that?" Eric questioned to himself, than located Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Once inside, Eric found himself in the company of a middle aged woman with rather messy brown hair. "Hello." He greeted, than proceed to pull out his supply list again. He really wasn't good at remembering things which were of such a shocking nature and wearing wizard's robes, or buying a wand defiantly qualified as shocking. At least it was to someone like him. He had no idea about magic and was just as unsure about those who practiced it.   
  
Hello, what can I do for you young man?" Malkin questioned. Eric promptly handed her his supply list; which was now quite creased due to spending so much time in and out of this pockets.  
  
"Ah, alright... three black school robes. It'll just be a moment." Malkin rushed into a back room, than came out with three robes which were jet-black in color. "Now we just need to fit you." She remarked, her hair falling in clumpy curls. Malkin was just about to grab Eric by the hand, when Eric groaned and told her he would rather not be touched. Slightly confused, Malkin agreed and had Eric follow her instead. "My you're a tall one." She grinned, than tapped her wand around the areas which were too short or sagged. Soon she admired her handy-work and tilled up the prices. "That's three for the robes, two for the gloves and one for the hat... anything else?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes... a winter cloak." Eric replied as Madam Malkin raised her wand and conjured several cloaks in front of him.   
  
"We have black, red, blue, yellow and purple. Which one do you think would suit you?" Malkin questioned.   
  
"What about that one over there?" Eric prompted as his eyes fell on a particularly expensive green cloak. Malkin eyed him suspiciously than waved her wand again.   
  
"I'll take it!" Eric shouted as he examined the robe's workmanship.  
  
"Very well, that's seven for the cloak and one extra for being particular". Eric quickly gave her the appropriate amount and wandered outside.  
  
"Quite the purchase you got there boy." A young voice remarked. Turning around, Eric faced the boy. He was about one year older than himself with sleek blond hair and black robes.  
  
"Uhh, yea... thanks." Eric responded with a half grin.  
  
"Malfoy... Argen Malfoy." he said in introduction as they both shook hands. "And you?" He asked grimly; apparently trying not to show his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Eric." Eric responded with a small bow.  
  
"Oh, don't you have a last name?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Uhh, no... I lost it a long time ago." Eric said as he gazed at his list again. "You are welcomed to come with me while I do my shopping; I've got quite a bit left you know." Eric finished, hoping that Malfoy would get the hint and leave him alone.  
  
"Uhh, no thanks, I've got other things to do. Nice meeting you, see you on the train." Malfoy said as he strutted off into the shadows.  
  
"Alright, next is Olivander's. I hope that does not take as long as my trip into Madam Malkin's place". Eric reminded himself, than strode into Olivander's. Olivander's was a rather dusty place with small boxes in every shape, color and size. "Hello? Mr. Olivander?" Eric yelled, hoping someone would answer him. Hearing rustling in the back, Eric walked up closer to a large wooden desk situated in the center of the room. "Mr. Olivander?" Eric called again, this time being greeted by a dusty old man with short gray hair.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Olivander's Wands... how may I help you?" The man questioned, his mouth curving in a pleased smile. Eric handed Olivander his list, than crammed his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"Ahh, your first wand... very well, let me see." The man smiled again and limped over to one of the shelves containing thin, dusty brown boxes. "Well... give it a flick." Olivander requested, than ducked as two very large chunks of ceramic almost hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it." Eric apologized, seeing the broken vase that lay in the corner.  
  
"No need. The wand just wasn't for you; the wand chooses the wizard you know, not the other way around." Olivander stated, than handed Eric another wand. "Dragon scale and willow-pine; twelve inches and great for charms... go on, try it out." Olivander grinned, than threw his arms up to protect himself as several boxes flew out of their shelves. "Defiantly not..." He remarked wearily.  
  
After trying every wand in the entire store, Eric became a little annoyed. At least only five of the wands made things explode, while the rest simply did nothing. The old man conjured up two chairs, than told Eric to sit down and did likewise.   
  
"My young friend, you have tried every single wand in my shop and none seem to have picked you. Two even exploded. I've never seen anything like this before and I must say it worries me." Mr. Olivander spoke, than dismissed Eric from his shop. Eric glanced back at Mr. Olivander who was visibly shaken, than went to get his other supplies. How on earth was he ever to become a wizard now; he didn't even have a wand. 


	4. Argen Malfoy and Knockturn Alley

Chapter #4-Argen Malfoy and Knockturn Alley  
  
Eric just finished getting the last of his supplies when a tall blond haired boy approached him. "Hello." Eric greeted as he recognized the face to be that of Argen Malfoy. "I thought you were busy?" He questioned.  
  
"I was, but I had some extra time and father is back at the Leaky Cauldron; he told me to do whatever I wanted until he called for me." Malfoy replied while eying Eric's purchases. "Where's your wand?" He questioned.  
  
"I tried every single type of wand he had; none seemed to fit me. He was quite disturbed and told me to leave." Eric remarked, his expression clearly one of exhaustion and annoyance.  
  
"Strange... well, I know a place that might be able to help you. Come with me." Malfoy ran ahead and beckoned Eric to accompany him. Weary, Eric followed Malfoy into a dimly lit alley way. "We're here." Argen panted.   
  
"Where is here?" Eric asked, his eyes darting around to take in the scenery.  
  
"Come on, do you want a wand or not?" Malfoy insisted practically dragging Eric to his feet.   
  
Annoyed, Eric followed until he found himself inside a small shop which was just as dusty or more than Olivander's Wands.   
  
"Welcome to Danaru's." A cold voice called out. Eying everything with caution, Eric stumbled up to the desk; his feet catching on something which looked suspiciously like a large cockroach.   
  
"H-hello" he hesitated, than regaining his voice he spoke up a little louder. "Hello."   
  
"We don't serve children. Go away!" The man growled. His thick brown hair matted with dust.   
  
"I wouldn't call him a child if I were you." An older man spoke out.   
  
"Mr. M...Malfoy" The old man stammered fearfully. Ruffling his cloak and stepping forward, Malfoy gave an evil smile.   
  
"I should think you would pay my son and his..." Malfoy paused, eying Eric with suspicion. "His... friend, a little more respect. Don't you think Adar?" Malfoy grinned in another twisted smirk.  
  
"Y... yes sir. W...what might you be interested in young ones?" Adar asked as he eyed Malfoy; being very careful not to make another mistake.  
  
Slightly afraid, Eric questioned the older man, "I n-need a wand." He quivered.  
  
"Olivander's is the place of that; this is a dark arts shop." Adar eyed the two boys suspiciously.  
  
"D...dark arts shop?" Eric went white. Argen merely chuckled and asked him if he wanted a bucket. Eric shot Argen an evil look which made him back off immediately.  
  
"You did not know this, young man?" Mr. Malfoy asked in a mock concern. Still slightly ghost-like, Eric nodded. "Argen... did you drag him in here when he had no idea what he was doing?" Mr. Malfoy commanded at his son.  
  
"N...no dad, Eric was... well, he... they never gave him a wand. It was the weirdest thing I've ever heard, so I thought to take him down here. Down to Knockturn so he might have a chance." Argen fumbled, than relaxed as his father's scowl lessened.  
  
"Hmm, is this true Eric?" Mr. Malfoy prompted; a glint of suspicion in his emerald eyes.   
  
"Y...yes sir, it's... true." Eric shook, his face becoming whiter by the moment. Argen glanced at him, than backed off again as Eric shot him another cruel look.   
  
"Adar, get this kid a chair... he looks awful!" Malfoy commanded. Choosing to obey Malfoy's orders rather than test the man's patience, Adar conjured four chairs; three in front of his desk and one behind it for himself. Eric sat down weakly, his skin now porcelain white.  
  
"Are you alright young man?" Adar questioned cautiously? Eric shook himself, than looked over at Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"He's a bit shocked it seems, but I think we should get onto business don't you?" Malfoy questioned, pressing on Eric's shoulder slightly.  
  
"Very well." Adar replied as he walked over to a large class covered cabinet and pulled out a few items which he carried cautiously over to Eric and Mr. Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Eric stared at the strange objects; one was a small black case covered with black velvet, the other was a leather-bound black book. Adar opened the case and pulled out a shiny mahogany wand.   
  
"Do you have any idea how precious this thing is!?" Adar said as he fingered the wand.  
  
"I know well enough." Malfoy hissed, pointing his wand directly at Adar's chest.  
  
"Sir, please... you know the rumor about this wand. It says that it can only be given to one... and that one..." Adar tried to finish, but was interrupted by Malfoy telling him to shut up if he knew what was good for him. Adar obeyed and handed the wand to Eric.  
  
  
  
Slightly perplexed, but tired of waiting; Eric took the wand.  
  
"Holy sh..." Argen paused. Eric was being engulfed by a vibrant green flame. "Did he just Avada Kedavra himself?" Argen questioned with his mouth wide in awe.  
  
"Smack!"  
  
"If I were you and didn't want to spend a life in Azkaban, I'd watch your mouth Argen!" Mr. Malfoy commanded after slapping his son painfully on the face. Argen just gazed forward, dumfounded at both his father's reaction and the spectacle before him.  
  
"Thank you, I believe he will take it; how much?" Malfoy questioned. Adar just stared, his mouth open just as wide as Argen's.  
  
"He's... holy shit... he's..." Adar sputtered; his face now just as white as Eric's.  
  
"Adar... prices please?" Malfoy urged. Completely in shock, Adar just waved and hand and told Malfoy both items would be without cost.   
  
"Eric?" Malfoy questioned, slightly concerned.  
  
"Yes... I'm alright, but what just happened to me?" Eric asked, his face now its usual pale shade.  
  
"Nothing, the wand just chose you; that's all." Mr. Malfoy answered, than told Eric to go back to Diagon Alley and finish his shopping; he still had a pet to find and that he thought might be difficult. 


	5. A Parselmouth

Chapter #5-- A Parselmouth  
  
Still completely confused about his experience with the wand, Eric noticed it was getting late. He thought to himself that he'd better get his pet, than find some place to stay for the night. Tomorrow he was supposed to find Platform 9 ¾ and he was unsure how long it might take. Finally locating the proper shop, Eric had hoped it was open.   
  
"Hello?" Eric called from outside, but than realizing the door was unlocked he let himself in. Never before had Eric seen such strange creatures. There was a large purple baboon making squelching noises, a blue rabbit and a tiny glass gage which read, "World's smartest flea. Jumps, plays the piano and sings the national anthem". Eric giggled at this, but than remembering he had still to find shelter for the night, stopped and wandered over to another animal. This one was a small cat which hissed at him in distain and irritation; clearly this was not to be his pet. Besides, he didn't like the idea of being scratched and he supposed he might have been allergic, as he let out a large sneeze the moment he touched it.  
  
"Eric..." A sinister voice called; the origin seeming to have come from the back wall. Just than a young woman barged into him; her hair was bright red and curled around her slender shoulders.  
  
"We're closing sir. You'll have to come back later." She growled, than gazed at Eric.  
  
"Please, I've got to go to school tomorrow and I need a pet... I won't take long." Eric pleaded.   
  
Seeing his honesty, the woman allowed Eric half an hour. Pleased with his luck, Eric noticed something slimy and gurgling in the woman's arms.   
  
"Disgusting" Eric whispered to himself.  
  
"What... oh go and find your pet!" The woman commanded as she carried the slimy thing into another room; presumably to groom it of something just as awful.   
  
"Eric..." The voice repeated, this time clearly emitting from the back wall. Eric approached the back walls, but all he found were small, ugly fish-like creatures swimming in what looked like green slime. Suddenly, the woman came bursting out of the other room, her expression clearly one of utmost terror.  
  
"Excuse me?" Eric questioned, the woman halting in front of him.  
  
"What is it now... can't you see I'm busy!" She remarked, a tone of ice in her voice.  
  
"Well, I heard something call my name. Is Argen back there by any chance?" Eric asked, ignoring the woman's angry expression.  
  
"I don't know anyone by that name. I only know there's a giant python which somehow broke out of its cage. You said someone calling your name?" She questioned, though her face was still angry.  
  
"Yes, someone called me, or... something." Eric responded grimly.  
  
"Well, if you want to go and see what's behind that wall you can be my guest. Only, if you don't come back out alive, I better not get sued." She replied, than stepped aside to let Eric through.  
  
  
  
Weighing his chances against a python, Eric decided it was just too important not to find out what called him. He might be able to help someone.   
  
"Eric... can you hear me?" The voice called out again, its tone giving Eric the sensation of spiders crawling up and into his skin.  
  
"Whoever you are, I'm here and I will help you if you need it. Where are you?" Eric asked, than walked closer to where the voice was coming from. Looking around the small room, Eric found the python which was slithering ever closer to him; its yellow- red eyes glowing.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Eric screamed, but he did not hear words. What he heard was a loud hiss. Understanding, the snake stopped in mid track and gazed at Eric.  
  
"Parssselmouth" it responded with a hiss, than bowed its head. Curious and afraid all at the same time, Eric looked at the snake cautiously.   
  
"You can hear me?" Eric questioned, hissing himself.  
  
"Of courssss I can hear you." The snake responded, his large eyes staring at Eric. Eric blinked, trying to make sure he was still awake and not in some strange dream.  
  
"You really can hear me!" Eric hollered in several different hisses.  
  
Just than, the woman returned holding a large white net, "stand back boy!" She ordered, her eyes glaring at the snake angrily.  
  
"Take me home..." The snake pleaded to Eric.  
  
"Wait!" Eric shouted at the woman. "I'll take him!"   
  
"Are you insane, this snake will eat you alive" she growled at the boy, her hands spread out ready to throw the net and catch the snake inside. Who knows what she would do with it after that, but Eric had some idea.   
  
"Pleassssse." The snake hissed, and what looked like small tears formed in its enormous eyes.   
  
"Here!" Eric pulled out several galleons from the velvet pouch and handed them to her.  
  
"I don't want your money boy; I'm only looking out for your safety." She pushed his hand away and continued to eye the snake. Just than, Eric had an idea; he would show her his control over the snake. A strange plan, but he knew it was his only choice and the snake's only hope.  
  
"Come with me python!" He commanded, but the snake didn't need telling twice. It quickly slithered around his legs and up to his shoulders.  
  
"What the!?" the woman gasped. "You just hissed!" She screamed.  
  
Petting the snake's head, Eric shot a cold glance at the woman.   
  
"May I take him now?" Eric growled, his eyes flickering crimson just as the snake's had. Shivering, than eying Eric worryingly, she nodded.  
  
"You sure you know how to take care of that monster?" She questioned. The snake which had been on Eric's shoulder hissed a very nasty word at the woman, but she didn't flinch. Eric laughed quietly at the word, than smiled at the woman.  
  
"I believe so... how much do I owe you?" he said with a grim expression.  
  
"Nothing, just go." The woman demanded and Eric left the shop; now with a particularly large python weighted on his shoulder.  
  
"Well my friend, you're lucky I was there to save you... but how did you know my name, and what's a Parselmouth?" Eric questioned in a hiss to the snake.  
  
The snake just curled up around his neck, closed his eyes and said that he would tell Eric everything in the morning. Eric sighed at the somewhat rude behavior of the snake and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, hoping there might be some place for him to sleep the night. 


	6. Platform 9 ¾

Chapter #6- Platform 9 ¾  
  
Noticing it was beginning to rain, Eric bolted inside the Leaky Cauldron. It was just as he had left it, warm and filled with unusual people. However, most of the people were now slightly white as they noticed the large python curled peacefully around Eric's neck.  
  
"Welcome back young lad, how may I help you... more butter-beer perhaps?" The clerk offered.  
  
"No thank you, but do you have a room I can have for the night?" Eric asked politely.  
  
"Hmm, will you be bringing that?" The clerk pointed at the now half-awake python resting on Eric's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I'll be taking him with me. Did you think I was carrying him around for nothing?" Eric asked coldly, his eyes glimmering crimson again.  
  
"Very well young man, that'll be five galleons for you, and one for the python." The clerk beamed, but continued to eye the snake with suspicion.  
  
"Thank you." Eric replied politely as he paid the man, took the key and stumbled up the stairs to his room. Lifting the sleepy python off his shoulder and placing it one the bed, Eric changed into his pajamas and laid down to rest.  
  
"Night..." He hissed, than fell asleep; the python curled cat-like over his chest.  
  
"Eric..." Something hissed just behind his ear. Nearly screaming, Eric discovered two large yellow-red eyes gazing at him.  
  
"What the... you!" Eric accused. The python merely glanced, than told Eric to get ready. Sighing deeply at the fact he had just been awakened by a giant snake and now was going to a place he'd never heard of. Eric dressed in his new clothing, which happened to include a dark green shirt and a pair of simple black pants.   
  
"You sssure like green..." The python observed.  
  
"Yes, it seems to have become my favorite color; along with silver of course." Eric sparked a half grin, than continued downstairs. "Thanks for the room!" Eric hollered just before he left the small bar.  
  
Running as fast as he possibly could; the python bouncing up and down on his shoulders, Eric reached the station. It was a normal looking train station and Eric thought he remembered it. However, once inside he knew it must have been another station he had visited.  
  
"Over there." his snake hissed directing its gaze to a large brick wall, which connected platforms nine and ten. Eric eyed the snake suspiciously, than blinked as he noticed someone running into the wall.   
  
"Excuse me!" He yelled, hoping the person would stop. "How on earth did you do that?" He finished.  
  
"Do what?" the young man questioned, his flaming red hair brushing against his face.  
  
"Walk through that wall." Eric replied as his eyes widened to see another figure follow the first.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about... you must be seeing things boy." The man answered. "Nice snake by the way." He grimaced, than was just about the leave.   
  
"Wait! Where do I find platform nine and three quarters?" Eric questioned.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Percy Weasley. You must be a first year, well come on." Percy sparked a broad grin as he prepared to take Eric's hand. Hissing rather loudly, the python on Eric's shoulder gave Percy an evil stare.  
  
"Right, I think I'll just let you walk in yourself; your friend there does not seem to keen on visitors." Percy backed away slightly, than demonstrated how to walk onto the platform. "Best run if you're a bit nervous." Percy stated as he came back out, than watched as Eric ran head long into the wall and vanished.  
  
"Watch where you're going." A rather disgruntled fourth year girl remarked, but soon ran away from him due to the python which flicked its tongue out at her.  
  
"With you around, who needs a guard-dog." Eric stated, than got his things and boarded the train. 


	7. Serpent's Vision

Chapter #7- Serpent's Vision  
  
Taking a seat, Eric got out one of his course books and began reading.   
  
"Well, well, well." A nasty little voice sneered.  
  
Realizing it was Argen Malfoy; Eric tried to hide his face, but it was of no use. The sarcastic little blond haired creature took up a seat right across from him. "Hello Argen." Eric groaned.  
  
"Nice snake!" Malfoy yelled, his face slightly white, but also interested. The snake merely flicked its tail in distain as though swatting away a large fly.   
  
"Ssshall I harm him massster?" The python hissed at Eric, its tongue flicking in anticipation. Eric gave a stern look; he was in no mood for games, or to be blamed for another's murder. It was bad enough he had gotten his wand in a dark arts shop. He did not need his pet to do something worse.  
  
"No!" Eric hissed back at the snake.   
  
"What the..." Argen yelled out a particularly vulgar word, than glanced around in embarrassment as several older students gave him a rather cruel stare. He was quite the little profanity; first the worst of the unforgivable curses, now this.  
  
  
  
Eric turned around in distain, "You should really try and keep your tongue Malfoy. You're going to get us both in trouble with that trap of yours... really!" Eric snapped. A few more students glanced back in irritation, than continued on with their conversations.   
  
  
  
"But... you jus..." Argen tried to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Eric.  
  
  
  
"No excuses Malfoy! I really am not in the mood to hear it!" Eric fumed.   
  
"You hissed!" Malfoy accused, his voice louder than usual.   
  
"What's going on back there?" An older voice questioned. It was Percy Weasley again.  
  
"N-nothing sir... we'll be quite. Sorry we disturbed you." Eric mouthed in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Very well boys, but I don't want to hear any more from you. It's not impossible to loose points even before you're put in a house you know." Percy threatened, than walked out one of the small rear doors connecting the two compartments.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me why you hissed?" Malfoy questioned.   
  
"Uh..." Eric hesitated. If he told Argen about his ability to talk to snakes, he might be thought strange. Than again, wasn't having a four foot long python resting on your shoulders classified as strange. Deciding against it, Eric answered, "you must be hearing things Malfoy. Why would I hiss?"  
  
"But, I heard you. You hissed just like a snake!" Argen accused, his voice slightly squeaky.   
  
Deciding to have some fun with this, Eric let out a large hissing sound; nothing like Parselmouth of course. "That's about the best hiss you'll get from me Malfoy." Eric laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well... I've things to do. See you at the Sorting Ceremony." Malfoy waved, kicked the rear door open and exited.  
  
"Stupid git." Eric growled to himself.  
  
  
  
"Would have made a good lunch" the python hissed as it slithered down from Eric's shoulders. Ignoring his pet's remarks, Eric opened his text book again and began to read. "Ssso, do you remember what I sssaid I would tell you today?" The serpent questioned, its body now comfortably coiled on the adjacent seat.  
  
Eric closed his book again, than looked at his pet coldly. "No, I appeared to have forgotten. Can you run it by me again?" Eric asked, but quickly glanced around for any signs of Malfoy before he continued.  
  
"Yesss... you asssked me what a parssselmouth wasss..." the snake hissed in reply. Eric sat and listened, his eyes fixed in the python's orange gaze. "It'sss a wizard who can talk to sssnakesss.... few can ssspeak it... there wasss only one and I will not utter hisss name here." The snake explained.  
  
"Why not!" Eric fumed in outrage that yet another secret had to be kept from him.   
  
"He wasss a very powerful wizard... but that'sss all I will sssay." The python finished.  
  
"You forgot to tell me how you knew my name." Eric remembered.  
  
  
  
"We sssnakes have ssspecial connectionsss to our massstersss." The snake replied inadequately.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't tell me much. What's your name?" Eric asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
  
  
"Sssaevusss..." The serpent vibrated.  
  
Eric's eyes closed. His face slack. He was in the middle of a huge lake made of something which reminded him of water, but had more the translucent quality of mist. Around him were tall black trees and above the night sky twinkled with what looked like billions of stars.   
  
"Where am I?" Eric questioned, his voice slightly drawn. No one answered. Eric repeated again, but still nothing. Feeling an icy wind on the back of his neck, Eric turned around. There was a tall hooded being standing in front of him.   
  
  
  
"Hello..." It said in an icy voice as it removed its hood. The creature was a man who could be no more than twenty years old. He had short brown hair which was cropped off at the back and would have been quite hansom if it weren't for the twisted smile and blood red eyes which dominated his face.  
  
"H...h...hello." Eric shuttered as he moved back several steps.  
  
  
  
"Do not run away from me Eric..." The voice hissed again as the creature glided closer.  
  
  
  
"Massster..." Another voice called.  
  
"Massster?" It came back clearer now.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Eric shook himself. "What." He responded quickly.  
  
  
  
Saevus stared at Eric, his orange eyes widened in concern. "Massster, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I think so... but that was freaky." Eric replied. His hands shaking.  
  
"The train will be stopping sssooon." Saevus stated as they both felt a large jolt. 


	8. The Sorting Hat's Confusion

Chapter #8- The Sorting Hat's Confusion  
  
Noticing that the large jolt meant that the train had now stopped moving, Eric waited for the other students to depart. Once the last door had shut and no more footsteps could be heard, Eric left the train.   
  
"Hey!" A voice greeted.   
  
Displeased that he was seen, Eric raised his hand in a careless wave. "Hello Argen." He said with an edge of contempt in his already dull voice.  
  
"Did you meet my sister? She's in Slytherin." Malfoy asserted.  
  
  
  
"No, what year is she?" Eric asked coldly, his eyes moving to watch a group of disgruntled forth years which were now moving out of sight.  
  
"She's a first year like you, but I know she'll be in Slytherin; all us pureblood Malfoys are you know." Malfoy boasted.   
  
"Right..." Eric pretended, than began to absently stroke Saevus's head. He had read about purebloods during his train ride, and from the way Malfoy was acting; he wondered if there might be some truth to the old rumor of a pureblood's snobbish behavior.  
  
"Where do your parents descend from?" Malfoy asked with a half-grin.  
  
"I don't remember my parents." Eric replied in a hostile tone.  
  
"Oh... they're not Mudbloods are they?" Argen hissed, than grinned at Eric's apparent irritation.  
  
"I don't know who they were and no one else seems to either!" Eric fumed, than realizing his hand was still on the snake, he guessed he had been squeezing too hard as Saevus's fangs had sunk into his unwary hand. He pulled away with a sudden cry of pain. Seeing that Argen was beginning to smile, he quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket.  
  
"Can't even control your own snake?" Argen mused. "Maybe your parents really were Mudbloods, but than why would you have..." Malfoy paused, than grinned at Eric.   
  
"Why would I have what, Malfoy?" Eric asked trying not to sound too interested.  
  
"Oh, nothing... just that wand you have. I'd hate to think that such a thing might ever be given to an, an, unmentionable!" Malfoy hissed as though even the word Mudblood was insufficient to reflect his disgust. "Not that it ever could be of course... given to a Mudblood I mean." He announced proudly.  
  
"You seem to know an awful lot about my wand, Malfoy. Perhaps you would be willing to explain why?" Eric accused, his swollen hand again stroking Saevus's smooth hide.   
  
"No, got to go. So do you." He replied quickly, than rushed off to join the other second years which were just beginning to disappear into the gloom; their faces barely visible through the thick fog.  
  
"First years over here!" Eric heard a voice yell. The voice came from Mrs. Telipity, a green-eyed Squib woman who wore the most awful colored robes Eric had ever seen; venom yellow.   
  
Eric cringed. 'What on earth would possess someone to wear robes like that, even if they are a Squib?' Eric pondered this idea for a while, than deciding it was because of child abuse, he followed the group to a docking of rather rickety old boats. Eying each one carefully and very unsure if any of them were sea-worthy; Eric plopped himself in the one closest to the left.   
  
"Did you hear about the new kid?" A girl began whispering, but Eric was to busy reading to listen.  
  
"Yea... got a dark wand he did... Malfoy told me. Weird hey..." The other one replied quietly.   
  
Hearing this, Eric perked an ear. Annoyed though he was at Malfoy's apparent lack of secrecy, he still wanted to know what the little git might be hiding about him and this, he thought, was the perfect opportunity to do so. So, with his nose buried in a book, Eric listened.  
  
"Why would he have a dark wand?" The red-headed girl asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good." The other girl responded.  
  
"No, it's never good Katie. Do you think He'll be in Slytherin?"   
  
"Of course" Katie whispered. "Is there any dark wizard alive today who wasn't?" She questioned as though it was obvious that nothing good ever came out of Slytherin House.  
  
"I suppose." The other girl answered.  
  
Hearing the last of their conversation, Eric noticed that the boats were nearly arriving. Hogwarts was a huge castle with burning gold lights and several large towers. Eric wondered what it would be like when he entered, but his thoughts were immediately dragged back to the idea of him being a dark wizard. He supposed it might be possible, but why than was he heading to school. Shouldn't he be locked up in Azkaban or something? After all, all the others were. Why should he be any different? Eric pondered these thoughts for a little while longer, than paused as he climbed up the stone staircase which lead into the castle.  
  
When Eric entered, all thoughts of his being evil had left his mind completely as he was immediately transported into a wonderland of fire-light which shone from rows upon rows of gleaming torches. Eric admired the decor; his small head upturned to reveal just how large this place was though it did not seem so from the outside.   
  
"Come on... sorting's about to begin..." A small voice huffed. It was Amare Armando; an excited boy with olive colored skin and bright brown eyes. Eric followed him and stood in a line along with the others.  
  
"Hope... I... get picked for... Gryffindor..." he said still slightly out of breath. Eric gave a sullen nod.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the Head Master here. I would like to take this opportunity to introduce you all to Mrs. Twidly; our new nurse and Mr. Potter; our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Mrs. Twidly and Mr. Potter gave a small bow, than took their seats. "I'd also like to introduce your new potions teacher, Professor Malfoy; who will be head of Slytherin House." The green table gave a loud cheer and Eric realized this must be the Slytherin table. "As I was saying... I'd like also to introduce your new Muggle Studies teacher, Ms. Telipity." Dumbledore paused and Ms. Telipity smiled and took her seat.   
  
Eric recognized her venom yellow robes immediately, but thankfully he was not planning on taking Muggle Studies this year so he wouldn't have to deal with her.  
  
"As you all know Professor Potter is head of Gryffindor house, Mr. Muller of Hufflepuff and Ms. Rice of Ravenclaw." Dumbledore paused again as the teachers named stood up and bowed, than immediately took their seats. "Now, when your name is called I would like you to please step up to the stage, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will tell you where to go and you will be expected to join that table." Dumbledore gave a wide grin. "Now, without further hesitation, let the sorting begin!" He finished.  
  
Suddenly, Eric noticed the large black witch's that was perched upon the stage was beginning to sing. Eric wondered where its mouth was, but than seeing a huge wrinkle which opened like one, he just stood still and listened.  
  
Gather round all young and old   
  
Let me tell a story told  
  
That when I was sewn in days past  
  
Everyone knew that I was best  
  
Sir Gryffindor, the brave and bold  
  
Young Hufflepuff, the kind  
  
Miss Raven claw, the clever one  
  
Slytherin, the shrewd of mind  
  
They sought their students far and wide  
  
Searching without rest  
  
But each one thought within themselves  
  
"I know who's the best"  
  
Gryffindor liked those with spirit  
  
Adventurous, strong, and daring  
  
While Hufflepuff preferred those  
  
Who were pleasant, loved and caring  
  
Raven claw, the clever girl  
  
Chose those of books and learning  
  
While Slytherin, The picky  
  
Chose those with ambitious yearning.  
  
Each founder thought that they were best  
  
That no one could compare  
  
And so just put me on your head  
  
I'll sort you if you dare!  
  
All the tables broke out in applause, than came to an abrupt halt as the first name was called.   
  
"Ann, Mary" the voice commanded and Eric noticed a small mousey haired girl walk up to the platform. She was about eleven like all the first years and her small round face was dotted heavily with freckles.   
  
  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled and the girl made her way silently over to the yellow table where she was greeted by warm hugs and friendly hand shakes.   
  
"They're all so fragile. The whole lot of them... I could..." Eric mumbled to himself, but was shocked at what nearly came out of his mouth. He was thinking about doing serious harm to her. Eric excused this thought quickly, than continued to watch the sorting. He watched a boy with midnight hair walk up shakily to the stage, than gave a dull smile as he realized this was Amare Armando.   
  
  
  
"Gryffindor!" Eric heard the hat yell, than watched Armando prance along to the red table which gave him a very rowdy welcome. Eric eyed this, than turned his face away in disgust. He would stay away from Gryffindor at all costs as they looked like trouble makers. Besides, he didn't like to be touched.  
  
"Black, Carol." Someone called as a young dark haired girl padded her way up the stage. She had the agility of a panther and Eric was sure, if angered, she could be twice as deadly. Unfortunately the hat placed her in Gryffindor so Eric would have to scrap that idea.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours the list of students with C's in their last names came to a halt with Creevy, Candice; a dusty blond haired girl with flecks of what looked like dirt etching her smooth cheeks.  
  
"Dolus, Eric!" The voice called.  
  
Cringing slightly from the utterance of his name, Eric strode towards the stage. "Hmm, this seems to be easy." He whispered to himself as his confidence raised and he sat squarely on the stool. It was old and cracked, but not too uncomfortable. He grabbed the hat and pulled it over his head. It was a snug fit. Eric waited for several minutes, than gave the hat a sharp poke but nothing happened, everything was silent. Eric looked out from under the rim, but only found the gazes of his classmates. They looked quite shocked and when more time passed; about eight minutes. They began to whisper to each other, all the while checking back on Eric. He began to feel nervous and now realized that even the teachers looked perplexed.  
  
Just than, as he was about to take the hat off his head once and for all, Eric heard a voice whisper, "Hello young V... Dolus." the hat corrected. Eric muttered a few words of acknowledgement than let the voice continue. "You have a very powerful mind... Dolus." the voice hesitated as though it had difficulty in pronouncing his name.   
  
Eric gave a small nod, but said nothing.   
  
"You would do well in Ravenclaw, but this is not your destiny I feel." The hat continued. "No, you're destiny is in Slytherin... but..." the voice paused. "There are things about you that..." the voice stopped abruptly as Eric felt the hat squeezing tight around his head, than to his relief it stopped. "I cannot sort you young... Dolus..." It hesitated again, than stopped completely.   
  
Eric pulled the hat off his head, stood up and placed it neatly on the stool. Everyone was watching him and the teachers were shifting nervously in their seats. Eric stood there for a good six minutes before Dumbledore rose and told him to go and take a seat at one of the empty tables. Eric obeyed, but found the rest of the ceremony was somehow too silent because everyone kept glancing back at him. 


	9. The Virtue Finder

Chapter #9- The Virtue-Finder  
  
"Mr. Dolus." The voice greeted.   
  
Eric turned around and quickly discovered that the voice came from the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "Professor Potter!" He exclaimed roughly.   
  
"Yes." Potter said as he took a seat and began to absently fidget with his hair.   
  
"Can you please call me Eric?" Eric asked politely.  
  
  
  
"Very well... Eric. May I ask you a few questions?" The professor prompted.   
  
  
  
"Uhh... yes." Eric agreed.  
  
"When you put the sorting hat on your head, what did it say to you?" The teacher inquired.  
  
"At first it didn't do anything, but than; just as I was about to take it off, it told me I should be in Slytherin." Eric replied as he fingered his wand nervously. He really didn't like being questioned, let alone by a teacher and now he was aware that Mr. Potter was eying his wand suspiciously. Eric was sure Mr. Potter didn't know about where he got it from, but all the same it was worrying.  
  
  
  
"I see..." Potter paused continuing to examine Eric with his thick black spectacles; his bright eyes shimmering an unnatural shade of green. "Is there anything else?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, yes... the hat implied that it knew things about me." Eric continued.  
  
"Yes... is that all?" Potter questioned, still gazing at Eric.  
  
"Umm, yes... one more thing. It told me that it could not sort me and it always had trouble saying my... I mean... my guardian's name." Eric finished.  
  
"Your name is something other than Eric?" The teacher pushed.  
  
"No, my last name..." Eric replied.  
  
"Your last name is not Dolus?" Potter became curious.  
  
"No... I don't know what my real name is." Eric replied truthfully.  
  
  
  
"I see... well, we must get you sorted young, Eric." The professor explained.  
  
"Wait... what's that thing on your forehead?" Eric asked as he caught a glimpse of something green just below the teacher's hair line.  
  
Mr. Potter pointed to the mark and gave a dull grin. "This, Eric, is..." The teacher gave a pause trying to think of the right words. He really didn't wish to expose this young boy to the knowledge of the Avada Kedavra curse, so he made up a quick lie. "Oh... it's a birth mark. Why do you ask?" Potter gave a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Eric said as he faked his own embarrassment. He knew that Potter was lying to him, but he said nothing.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry... but now; to get you sorted." The teacher grinned again, than pulled out a small, flat blue disk. "This, Eric, is one of the more modern sorting devices. I'm trying to get Dumbledore to use it in replacement of the sorting hat, but he's a bit old fashioned." Potter continued. "However, in your case he has given me special permission to use this. Please hold out your wand hand." The professor requested.  
  
"What is it called?" Eric asked curiously, his gaze caught on the object.  
  
"It's a Virtue-Finder. You put your wand hand on the blue surface; it calculates your weaknesses and strengths, than places you in the appropriate house..." Eric watched as the teacher placed his right hand on the blue disk in demonstration. "And than, see!" Potter yelled enthusiastically as a transparent red bird passed through his hand and hovered slightly above it. "Gryffindor..." He smiled, than told Eric to do the same.   
  
  
  
Pulling out his left hand and placing it neatly on the small disk, Eric noticed Potter's face scrunch up; apparently quite horrified. Eric grinned, but than focused again on the disk as a large transparent silver snake slithering out from his hand. "What's this mean?" He asked as he brushed his hand through the hovering image.  
  
"Slytherin" Potter said coldly. "Now, you should go and register with Mr. Malfoy, than head to your common room. You'll need sleep for tomorrow." Potter finished, than sent Eric off to the dungeons for registration. 


	10. Re Occuring Dreams

Chapter# 10- Re-Occurring Dreams  
  
After registering with Mr. Malfoy, Eric headed off to the commons.   
  
"Eric?" A soft voice called. She was a girl no older than him with silvery blond hair which reached down to her shoulders. Smiling, she padded up to him with what seemed like cat-like agility. "Eric... I'm Arica Malfoy; Argen's Sister." The girl introduced.  
  
Eric mused with himself for a while on how much this young Malfoy reminded him of Carol Black; the girl he wished was in Slytherin, but turned out to be a Gryffindor. "Hello Arica." Eric greeted in a small bow. Somehow she did not feel as annoying or thick as the older Malfoy, so Eric did not mind talking to her.  
  
"Beautiful night isn't it?" Arica grinned as she pointed to an open window. The moon was out and the stars were shimmering in the night sky like tiny diamonds. "I love the night, what about you?" She asked interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"It's better than the day." Eric responded thinking she was slightly romantic. "The sun gets in my eyes." He added grimly.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's getting really late and we've both have classes tomorrow. I'll see you later." Arica waved, than disappeared into the gloom.   
  
"Massster..." Eric heard the pleasant hiss of his python, than bent down to pick it up. Now with Saevus curled warmly around his neck, Eric fell asleep.  
  
Standing in what reminded him of a large black lake, Eric felt a chill across the back of his neck.  
  
"What is this place!" he yelled as he kicked something hard and black across the murk. Instead of sinking as it normally would if the substance were water, it merely floated weightlessly upon the surface. Curious, Eric bent over to take a closer look at the object.   
  
"Eric..." A voice called. Startled, Eric rose to his feet and nearly screamed at what was slinking closer to him.   
  
"Go... go... go away!" Eric panicked as he watched the black clad figure inch closer to his immobile body. "Go away! Please, go away!" He pleaded, but the figure only loomed ever closer.  
  
"Why must you fight me?" The voice asked stabbing Eric with icy chills.  
  
  
  
"Just go away!" He begged, but still the figure would not budge; it only came closer.  
  
"Hmmm..." The figure raised a pale, spindly hand up to its hooded face and scratched it in thought. "Alright, if you won't come to me; I'll just have to force you..." The creature stated plainly. "I think the Imperious curse would do it... yes, that'll work nicely." It finished.   
  
"Please... don't..." Eric said weakly, but halted as the curse hit him. Everything went blank than, and Eric woke up with a huge scream.   
  
"Massster!" Saevus slapped Eric's face swiftly with his tail.  
  
Snapping out of it, Eric gazed into his pet's deep orange eyes. "What's wrong?" He jumped.  
  
  
  
"You were ssscreaming in your sssleep... whatsss wrong?" Saevus asked in a concerned voice.  
  
  
  
"Shhh someone's coming!" Eric hissed in a whisper.  
  
"Is there a problem?" A blond haired boy asked, his sky blue eyes inspecting the room.   
  
"No, just had a nightmare." Eric responded casually.  
  
"Hmmm, it must have been really bad to make you scream like that. May I inquire as to its nature?" The boy asked as his stormy eyes focused on Saevus which was now curled up on Eric's pillow.  
  
  
  
Eric thought quickly and, deciding on the perfect lie, he spoke. "I dreamt I got sorted into Gryffindor." Eric grimaced.   
  
  
  
"Oh! I see... well, that's enough to make anyone scream." The boy agreed, than giving a lazy smile he dashed off. Relieved that his little lie had worked, Eric stared at his pet.  
  
"Massster... that wasss clossse." Saevus remarked, than gave a smirk. "Excellent lie... Gryffindor." The snake began to hiss with laughter.   
  
"Shhh! Do you want him back in here again?" Eric asked, than pulled the serpent off of his pillow and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Annoyed that it had been disturbed; the python slithered to Eric's feet and closed its eyes. "Goodnight massster." It finished.  
  
Eric gave Saevus a simple nod, than closed his own eyes and immediately fell asleep. 


	11. Lost and Found

Chapter#11- Lost and Found  
  
Golden light flamed around the Slytherin common room as a young boy with dusty red hair poured over his course books. "Let's see... that's fifty two and forty five... sixteen... than add..." Eric paused as someone approached him.   
  
"A bit early to be studying don't you think?" Argen questioned with a dull grin. "Classes haven't even begun and you're out here working on bloody Arithmancy!" He informed.  
  
"I'd like to get a head start." Eric replied in a dull voice.  
  
"Oh...." Argen realized. "So, tell me about your dream. My older brother told me you had a nightmare about being sorted into Gryffindor. Was Potter there?" Argen asked in anticipation.  
  
"You have an older brother?" Eric inquired, than cringed at the thought. He did not really like the idea of four Malfoys wandering around the dungeons; even if he did happen to like one of them.   
  
"Yea, his name is Dolor... he's in his fifth year." Argen boasted. Eric scowled, than continued to listen as Malfoy dragged on. "He's a school prefect; not exactly the Malfoy position, but he helps father a great deal." Argen countered.  
  
"Helps your father with the dark arts?" Eric asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. This was just the type of evidence he needed and although Eric had no quarrel with the dark arts themselves; unless you counted fear. The thought of getting at least one Malfoy expelled was beginning to appeal to him.   
  
"What do you think?" Malfoy asked as his lips contorted into a sarcastic grin.  
  
Eric frowned at the remark. He was not going to be able to rat on Malfoy after all. "I think you know more than you're telling me, Malfoy." He accused. Argen just gave a wicked smile, raced up the stairs and vanished out of sight.  
  
"Stupid git..." Eric mumbled to himself, than began again to study. After what seemed like only minutes, Eric was interrupted by a tubby second year telling him that it was breakfast and that he'd better get there quick or everything good would be taken. Eric sighed, than packed his things and headed down to the great hall. The Slytherin table was packed full with students and Eric was in no mood for pushing or shoving. Instead, he settled himself at an empty table near the teachers and began to eat his breakfast which magically appeared in front of him.   
  
After breakfast, Eric made his way to his first class; Arithmancy.   
  
"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Dorago. I'll be your Arithmancy professor." The teacher announced, than paused as the tardy students found their seats. "Today you'll be learning the art of relationships. I suspect only a few of you will find it interesting or useful as it takes a very strong mind to use, let alone to master." He explained, than turned to wink at a group of Ravenclaws which were busy scribbling down notes. Eric cringed, but than managed a slight smile as he remembered that Ravenclaw House was known for its brains.   
  
"Hey, look what I got..." Eric heard a voice whispering.  
  
"Where'd you get that... aren't those forbidden?" Another voice replied. Eric turned around and noticed two dark haired Slytherin boys sitting hunched over their desks with what looked like small black cards spread between them both.   
  
"Leto! Black! Kindly pay attention to your lessons!" Mr. Dorago commanded as the two boys quickly cleaned up the cards, placed them safely in their packages and stuffed them into their pockets. "Now, Black... can you please tell me how one determines a relationship?" Dorago asked hoping to catch the boy's inattention in order to give him a detention.  
  
Nervous, Black responded. "You have to find their formula." He said with a slight jitter.  
  
  
  
"Correct! Five points to Slytherin!" Dorago announced. Everyone grinned except for the Gryffindors. One of them; a straggly red-headed girl even yelled a curse at Black. She missed.  
  
Black scowled, than pulling out his own wand he returned it. The girl flipped over backwards, than clasped her face in horror as something began swelling under her skin. All the Slytherins began to choke with laughter. Even Eric was giggling as the girl began clawing ruthlessly at her face trying to free whatever was trapped inside.  
  
"Nice swelling charm! Where'd you learn it?" Someone asked.   
  
"Black! Weasley! Detention!" The teacher interrupted. Scowling, Black took his seat. "Ms. Weasley, how on earth did you get yourself into this?" The teacher questioned as the young girl continued to claw herself. "Turgia-Expelus!" Dorago voiced as he preformed the counter-charm. Red faced and still rubbing her cheeks, the girl joined the rest of the Gryffindors. Eric suppressed another giggle.  
  
Finally after about an hour of chaos, Eric's Arithmancy class come to an end and he was just about to rush out the door when he spotted it. It was a smooth black card embroidered with bright silver edges. Hastily scanning the classroom for the card's owners but not finding them, Eric stuffed the card into his pocket and pledged he would give it to them as soon as he entered the commons.   
  
"Hey..." A familiar voice panted.  
  
Eric spun around, than scowled as he noticed Argen carrying a rather filthy yellow rat. "Wha..." Eric paused in shock. He was quite unsure what to make of the small rodent which was now trying to claw its way up Malfoys sleeve.  
  
"Oh, this... Transfigurations Class." Argen said as he gripped the rat between his fingers and tried to pry it loose from his robes. "We had to turn out pets another color and I chose yellow because that's the color of cowards." Argen finished as he finally yanked himself free of the panicked rat. "It's also the color of the Hufflepuff house. They can't even look at one of us Slytherins without squealing to a teacher." He added.   
  
"I wonder why." Eric scowled. "With people like you and Black around, who wouldn't be terrified of our house?" He snickered.  
  
"Black... What'd he do?" Argen asked as be began twisting the rats tail around his fingers.   
  
"Weasley was miffed that Black got Slytherin five points, so she tried to cast a curse on him. She missed but he got her." Eric explained.  
  
"What type of curse was it?" Argen inquired, than began to fiddle with the rat's tail again. He was trying to tie it into a not.  
  
"It was a swelling charm, but the teacher countered it and gave them both detentions." Eric finished. "And what the heck are you doing to that poor rat Malfoy!?" He exclaimed.   
  
"Oh!" Malfoy realized as he dropped the rat which raced away squealing at the top of its tiny lungs; a giant not twisted into its tail. Eric snickered. Annoyed, Malfoy gave him an evil stare than bolted up the stairs. 


	12. Mr Potter's Class and the Blank Card

Chapter#12- Mr. Potter's Class and the Blank Card  
  
"Welcome. Today we will be studying the history of the dark arts. Please open your books to page seven and we can begin." The teacher announced. Obeying, everyone pulled out their text books and flipped to the appropriate page. "Please read pages seven through twenty. I will be coming around to check on your notes." Mr. Potter finished, than settling himself at his desk, he began to mark.   
  
"Alright, I better get this done." Eric sighed as he opened his text book and began to read. Chapter one was extremely interesting and before he knew it, Eric had three double-sided pages of notes regarding history alone. He also had two on the different modes of Azkaban punishment and one written in protest about how Dementors should not be allowed to destroy someone's soul even if they are a dark wizard.   
  
"Please hand in your notes to the front desk; we will be studying Cornish Pixies next class." The teacher announced. Everyone gave a small groaning noise at the news, but managed to smile as they gave in their papers. "Mr. Dolus... I'm impressed, but six pages of notes is not exactly what I intended. What on earth did you find so interesting?" Potter questioned as he stared white-faced at Eric's report.  
  
"I found the history and modes of punishment extremely fascinating, but I didn't like how the Dementors dealt with those entrusted to them. How does anyone expect to get out of Azkaban if every happy thought and memory is sucked out of them!? Wouldn't they just get worse?" Eric questioned, than hushed himself as he spotted Argen gazing wide-eyed in the corner.   
  
"Hmm, very interesting views... but those in Azkaban belong there; I assure you." Potter paused. "However, you pose an interesting argument... one I am sure the Head Master will find very intriguing." He finished. Eric gave a small bow, than headed out the door.  
  
"Azkaban... I've heard it is a horrible place!" Argen greeted with a cheesy grin.  
  
"I'm sure you would know that, now wouldn't you, Malfoy. After all, I'm sure your family has been in there loads of times." Eric replied twisting his lips into a sarcastic smirk. Argen's face turned livid red and he proceeded to say something so vulgar that half the Hufflepuffs ran screaming from the halls. "Malfoy, there's no need for potty-mouth here." Eric tutted, than grinned as Argen raced into the dungeons; he was probably going to go and cry or something. Eric laughed again at this, but had to stop because the bell had just rung and although he did not have any classes this period; he couldn't be out wandering the halls.   
  
Deciding it was best that he spent his free time studying; Eric made his way down into the dungeons. The place was dimly lit and furnished with comfy leather sofas; all of which were black. Eric was getting used to the lavish decor of the Slytherin common room and it sort of reminded him a little bit of his old home. However, instead of dull wooden floors, the commons had highly polished deep red ones. Eric sighed, than stretched as he settled himself upon the deep green carpet next to the fire-place.   
  
  
  
"Alright, I think I should study ahead for Transfigurations since I've got that class next." Eric planned as he pulled out his Transfigurations text book. Remembering he would need a wand for this he dug into his pocket and instead of pulling out his wand he grasped the small black card he had found in Arithmancy class. "This is Black's.... I should give it to him when he arrives." He said to no one in particular. "Than again..." Eric mused and deciding against returning the card to its owner, he set it in front of him. "Reveal yourself!" He shouted, but the card remained blank.  
  
"Damn thing! Reveal yourself!" He cursed, but still nothing happened. Annoyed, Eric pulled out his wand. "Reveal yourself!" He shouted as he pointed his wand at the card; still nothing. "In the name of Merlin I command you to appear!" He ordered, but still the card did not change. Eric cringed, than hissed something vulgar in parseltongue.  
  
  
  
"What wasss that?!" Eric's snake hissed grimly.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I didn't know you were here." Eric excused, than continued to fiddle with the card.  
  
"Massster, what are you doing?" Saevus asked as he slithered closer.  
  
"I found this in Arithmancy, but I can't seem to make it work. The place where there should be an image is completely blank." Eric explained, than tapped the card with his wand. "Show yourself!" He bellowed, but still nothing came of it.  
  
"Have you tried sssaying that in parssseltongue?" The snake questioned.  
  
"I swore at it, does that count?" Eric grinned, but seeing his pet did not have a sense of humor at the moment, he stopped. "Alright" Eric hissed, than directed his attention back to the card. "Reveal yourself!" He commanded, but this time all he heard was a series of confusing hisses. Suddenly the card flinched. What was once a pure black surface began to swirl into shades of green, red and silver, which than fixed into two shimmering green words; Avada Kedavra. Eric cringed, but continued to watch as the words slowly vanished.   
  
"Massster... that isss the killing curssse." Saevus blurted from over Eric's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh!" Eric commanded; his eyes still focused on the card which was now swirling again. Saevus obeyed and slithered closer, but remained silent. By this time an image began to appear. It was a tall gaunt figure with a pale white face and long spidery fingers. The figure wore a bright green amulet with a small silver serpent entwined around it and was clothed in a midnight black cloak which covered most of its face. In the being's left hand he held a wand of deep red and in his right an ivory mask. "What's the mask for Saevus?" Eric questioned, his eyes not leaving the card.  
  
"I cannot sssay massster. It isss forbidden" the snake replied, than continued its silence. Eric ignored his pet's remark. The image was now removing its hood and pointing its wand directly at Eric; he was shivering slightly but managed to keep a steady gaze. The creature's face was marble white with slits for a nose and two bright red eyes which never seemed to blink. Slowly, it began to grin. Eric did not notice because he was clinching his eyes in horror.   
  
"Massster!" Saevus ordered, than slapped Eric painfully on the cheek with his tail. Eric understood and focused his eyes back on the image. The being, which was once grinning, began to laugh; its bright eyes glimmering with menace. Eric shuttered but went stiff immediately as two more green words spread themselves over the bottom. Not Time. The card filched again, than went back to its impassive blackness. Eric grimaced, than stuffed the card back into his pocket as he heard someone coming.  
  
  
  
"Studying Dementors?" A nasty little voice questioned, but than seeing it was the slick blond haired Argen Malfoy, Eric flinched.   
  
"No... I was studying how to turn a Malfoy into a slug. Want to see?" Eric asked with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Argen faked a laugh. "How very amusing... I was wondering the same thing, but I couldn't remember your last name. What was it again?" He sneered. Eric spoke something in Parseltongue, than grinned as Argen began to back away as something suspiciously like a snake began to slither up to him.  
  
"Oh... I forgot, my pet doesn't like visitors.... but I think he likes the taste of a Malfoy. How about we find out... Argen?" Eric snickered, but gave his serpent a warning look as it continued to advance. He wasn't serious about letting it harm Malfoy, but seeing the little git terrified gave Eric a rush of pleasure.  
  
"No... I think I'll be going. Enjoy your Dementors." Argen commented, than left as the bell sounded for next period. Eric scowled. The next period was Potions with Professor Malfoy and he was sure it would be a complete disaster; they were sharing with the second years and Argen was sure to be there. 


End file.
